In assembling a railway freight car such as a tank car which must be stress relieved, the stress relieving operation will soften parts previously hardened prior to the stress relief.
One such part is the center plate located between the car body and the supporting truck.
While it is possible to not apply the center plate until after stress relieving of the cars, this procedure requires turning the car over again after stress relief. This makes time of car production longer and more expensive.